falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United Left - The Campaign Begins
'The Leader of United Left, Alberto Garzón, has launched the party's campaign in Drosst, Cartria. United Left will transform Falleentium for a better future. ' “Thank you, thank you so much for coming everyone. It’s fantastic we’re launching our election campaign here in Rittnor today. '' ''We have only a couple of weeks to take our message to the voters, to convince them Falleentium can be better. It can be transformed, it doesn’t have to be like this. We can transform Falleentium into an empire that have, instead of being run for the rich, is one where everyone can lead richer lives. '' ''I mean richer in every sense. Richer, because all of us have potential to fulfil, family to support, interest to pursue, richer when that potential that is there in all of us is not held back, because there is no doubt this empire is being held back. If your children aren’t getting the education they deserve because the class sizes are too high then your children are being held back. If you’re a young couple or anyone trying to get a home and can’t make a home because rent and house prices are too high, then you’re being held back. If you worked hard all your life but you can’t pursue your dreams of your retirement because you’re supporting your family well into their adulthood, then you too are being held back. Falleentium is a rich empire, probably the richest empire in the world. Last year, Falleentium’s 5,000 richest people have seen their wealth rise by 19% to 518 billion Fall. That is only half of the empire’s entire expenditure. Imagine the outcry if public sector workers decided to put in for a 19% pay rise, just imagine it, and the richest will get richer if we elect the Conservatives, who will hand them tax cuts. '' ''So today I say to tax cheats, the rip-off bosses and the greedy bankers, enough is enough! In this election, United Left is standing for decent jobs, investment for the future, shared wealth creation, security at work, affordable homes for all and a fully funded new Federal Health Service and schools. '' ''Training and skills, an end to rip-off privatisation, fair taxation and a fairer, more equal empire. As we set out our detailed plans for Falleentium, the scale of the change we’re offering will become very clear. Let’s turn our empire around, let’s come together to transform Falleentium. Together, we can win, for a better future. '' ''So don’t wake up on the 21st of August to see celebrations from the tax cheats, the press barons, the greedy bankers, the southern rail directors and the crooked financiers that take our wealth and get away it because they are the party they own. That is if the Coalition of Conservative Unionists would have won. We have 2 weeks to ruin their party. We have 2 weeks to have a chance to take our wealth back. We have 2 weeks to show what kind of empire we are. We know that the people of this empire don’t pass by on the other side. That is the principle we will take into government so that we can unlock every person’s potential, and everyone can make their contribution, their best contribution, to our society. We have 2 weeks to win and transform Falleentium into an empire that will be better in the future. We must seize that chance today and every day until August 20th! Thank you very much.” Category:The Imperial Constitution